


5 Significant Times Felicity Said That Oliver Loves Mia and The One Time Mia Said The Same Thing Back

by DaPanem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaPanem/pseuds/DaPanem
Summary: "Can you do me a favor? Tell Mia that I love her everyday.""I promise."
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	5 Significant Times Felicity Said That Oliver Loves Mia and The One Time Mia Said The Same Thing Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic on a whim because I wanted to try out that Fighting Writing game instead of doing my homeworks. Pls be merciful on the comments.

The day after Oliver left them at the cabin, Felicity couldn't do anything but cry and mourn. She had undoubtedly planned to just stay in bed and cry. her plans were only foiled when another cry was heard from another room. It was the first cry Mia ever made after Oliver left them. Felicity stood up to get the crying baby and to give comfort to her. 

Once Felicity entered the room, she cried once more at seeing the child that is part Oliver and her reminding her of one of their talks about their unborn child.

"She'll definitely take after you."

"God I hope not." Oliver had prayed.

Felicity picked up the crying child, giving her wet kisses. as if the baby noticed the absence of her father, she cried even more. 

"I know baby, I know. Daddy isn't here. Don't worry, Daddy will come back! He loves you so much Mia that once daddy's mission is over, he'll go straight to your room and give you the kisses he missed." Felicity whispered as she bounce her. Her word were meant to comfort the child but even she knows it was wishful thinking. The moment Oliver was gone, she knew he will never comeback.

"Mama is here and Daddy loves you, Mia"

__________________________________

Felicity kept her promise to Oliver. Everyday when she feeds or comfort the fussy baby, she tells her that she is loved by her father. Not a day passed where Mia didn't hear the words "Daddy loves you" from her mother. When Mia started walking, Felicity was proud. she engulfed the babbling baby with a tight hug and a few tears. 

"Oh! Daddy would be so proud of you Mia-Bear!" Felicity said as she bounced the child on her lap. "He'll be so proud of you!"

Mia laughed and babbled incoherently at her mother as if understanding her. The toddler had continued to show resemblance to her father that it almost break Felicity further. The pain of never meeting your father or growing up with one is something she is familiar with after all. Felicity hugged the toddler once more, silently crying.

"Daddy loves you, Mia. Wherever he is, He loves you."

____________________________________

As Felicity watched Nyssa train Mia, She felt another strong wave of anguish. Her child is training to be a fighter like her Father because Felicity knows that she won't always be there to protect her child from any danger. 

"Again." Nyssa firmly told the young blonde. Mia grumbled as she stood up again and did as she was told. Due to her tiredness, she made a wrong turn and had dislocated her ankle. She elicited a sharp cry as she fell prompting Nyssa to stop and check her as her mother approached with worry seen in her eyes.

Mia is holding back her tears as Nyssa looked at her injury. She didn't want Nyssa to think she's weak and can't do what she's told. She didn't understand what the adults around her were saying because of how much pain she's feeling, she felt her Aunt carry her while she hears her mothers hushed whispers of worry and comfort.

"You'll be okay, Mia-Bear. Aunt Nyssa and Mama is here." Felicity whispered to her child. 

Once they reached Mia's room, Nyssa gently placed her on the bed and began to treat her. Felicity sat beside her and held her in a warm hug as she comforted the child. She felt her tears already beginning to fall, so she hugged her mother and buried her face to her mothers chest as Nyssa held her foot. Once Nyssa relocated her foot, her tears fell and she sobbed on er mothers chest. she felt her mother tighten her embrace and heard her whispers comforting words.

"Shh, Mia-Bear. It's okay. It's okay. You did so good, hun. Mama is proud of how brave you are. I'm sure daddy would be to. You know, He loves you so much that he's out there fighting to be with you again."

____________________________________

It started when she heard the doors of their house be slammed, followed by Archer's "Mia Smoak has entered the Premises", then the small sobs of her teenage daughter at their living room. Felicity instantly felt worried and scared. Scared that somebody had found them and had injured her baby. when she found that her child is leaning over the couch silently crying, she felt even more scared and worried.

"Mia-Bear, What's wrong?" Felicity slowly approached the smaller blonde before kneeling beside her and placing a comforting hand on her back. Mia only shrugged her mother's hand before wiping her tears. Felicity saw a hint of anger at her child's eyes that confused her.

"What's wrong Honey?" Felicity asked with a little bit of firmness.

"Why did Dad leave us Mom?" were not the question she expected from her child. Felicity had told her child countless times about the reason why Oliver isn't there.

"He's protecting us, Honey. He's out there to protect us. What brought this up?" Felicity gently told her. she's now even more worried than before.

"I heard the older ladies outside talking. That dad left us because of me." were another set of words Felicity didn't expect to hear from her baby. She felt anger rising from her her. From the audacity of those older women. The fact that her baby has to hear that. That Oliver isn't her to prove those women wrong. Once her baby finally looked at her, she felt a familiar wave of expression. She knows that look. It was the same one she felt when her father left her all those years ago. Felicity engulfed her baby into a tight hug and let Mia cry to her chest.

"Mia, Your daddy loves you. He didn't leave us because he doesn't want you. He left because it was the only way to ensure you'll be safe. That you'll have a bright future. God, your father loves you so much that you were the last person who saw him before he left. He didn't want to leave you at all, Mia. Your daddy loves you so much that it's what's driving him to fight all these years. To go back to you."

____________________________________

It's been three weeks since she ran away from home. All she felt was betrayal and anger. She's angry at her mother, for lying to her all those years. For keeping her older brother a secret. To her father, for leaving them in that cabin. She felt so betrayed by her mother, that all the texts she receives from her is immediately deleted or ignored.

She felt only a little bit of remorse of leaving her mother alone at the same one where her father probably left them. She loved her mother with all her heart of course, but the betrayal and anger she felt is much stronger than that. All her life she was in hiding because of her mother's fear of being in danger, but in reality her mother continues to invite the danger in. At that she kicked the nearest thing she could find as hard as she can. She's too far gone to go back to her mother now. She's going to find her brother and figure things out along the way.

She's envious at her brother who experienced things she wasn't able to experience. Her brother who probably met her dad and bonded with him is somewhere out there having a normal social life, not tucked away in safety in some old hidden cabin. He probably experienced being normal, something Mia hoped to be. Another beep came from her phone and this time she finally looked. 

"Mia, Your Father and I, We love you so much. Always remember that."

____________________________________

Felicity watched her children around each other. How much they each resembled Oliver brought a different kind of emotion in her. 20 years since Oliver left her in that cabin and she never believed in herself that the day her two children will meet and banter like this would come. She can still feel the pain that she felt on that day. The fact that Oliver never got the chance to see his two strong children like this was too much for her to handle that the strong wave of sadness overwhelmed her that she wasn't able to stop the tears that fell. Oliver deserved to see this at least. It was unfair how he never got the chance to bond with Mia or spend some more time with William.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Mia said when she noticed her mother crying.

"Hm? uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Honey. Just had a thought." Felicity sniffed and wiped her tears before giving out a breathy laugh. She felt silly all of a sudden. These are her kids, and they are finally reunited with each other.

Mia and William looked at each other as if silently talking with their gaze. To think that these two recently just met seems absurd if you see the way the two of them are acting. They already act as if they grew up with each other. Felicity can only hope that they'll continue to bond more after everything. Mia was the one that broke the siblings gaze with one another, as if she lost their silent battle.

"Mom, You know, Dad loves you right?" Mia said and the look that came with the sentence surprised Felicity. Mia's look reminded her of when Oliver looked at her when he told her to go be with her mom.

"And that wherever he is, he's probably waiting still waiting for you too." William added. The way these two are already ganging up on her makes her laugh. They are acting so much like siblings as if they were never separated at all.

"We'll be okay here, Mom. Go see Dad." Mia said and hugged her mother. William joined them and Felicity held them tighter. 

"I love you both so much, don't ever doubt that."


End file.
